Could there be more then one?
by The Marauders3
Summary: House tries to solve a case about a 34 year old with a variety of symptoms. Maybe he's looking at the big picture to hard, and not the small one close enough.
1. Shh, the walls can hear

House rocks…I'm an official House addict. This story will be at least 4 pages just let you guys know. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think, even if it simply says 'you suck', just let me know.

"Taylor, come on I know something's wrong." Said Sherry Anne to her sister as she pushed the down button on the elevator with her overly extended fingernails.

"Nothing's wrong Sherry, I swear. I don't lie." Taylor said as they both got into the elevator.

"Yah right. Remember you told me you were just going to Vegas for a week? Then we both end up living down there!" Sherry Anne argued.

"Look that was once. I don't lie anymore." Taylor said as she began coughing.

"Taylor, you've been coughing for the last week, common. I know you're not okay. Please!" Sherry Anne implored her 'little' sister.

"OH GOD!" Taylor screamed "Sherry Anne, what's wrong with me!" yelled Taylor with panic in her voice. Right then Taylor Herring fainted, and as Sherry looked over she could see crimson red blood under her sister's finger nails and in her hands.

"House pick up! I know you're there! This is Dr. Cuddy, pick up right now! You have a new case, Female, 34, Las Vegas, Nevada, occupation stripper" Cuddy was suddenly interrupted.

"What was that last part?" Said a groggy voice that belonged to the one and only Gregory House.

"You only answered because I said she was a hooker, didn't you?" Asked Cuddy annoyed that that would be the only reason why he'd take the case.

"No. You said she was a stripper. If you had said hooker I wouldn't have answered." House said as he started walking around.

"Anyways, you are supposed to be here you know. You do have clinic duty. The patients aren't going to wait for you."

"Yah they will. If they wouldn't then what's the point of a WAITING room" he said putting a lot of emphases on the word waiting.

"I better see you here in an hour House!" she demanded.

"See, as much as I'd like to attend to the sick, poor and hurt. I can't, because incase you didn't notice I have my own medical problem to concentrate on."

"Yes, and that's why you have a cane, it helps you!"

"That's the thing. It seems I've misplaced my cane, actually I think someone stole it."

"No one would steal a cane. Admit it you lost it!"

"Did not. You stole it didn't you! Well since I'll be suing you for breaking an entry and steeling my property, I can't be within oh lets say, a mile of where you are. Let alone, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. So Good-bye Dr. Cuddy." With that House hit the red "END" button on his phone dial.

Like he expected less then a minute later she called back. He picked up on the last ring (even though he was right next to the phone).

"I expect to see you House. NOW! Or I'll fire your sorry ass"

"But…I can't…I can't walk. Would you fire a poor, single, and adorable puppy that only had two working legs?"

"No. But a dog wouldn't have been stupid enough to lose its aid that helps it move. Be here in an hour!" with that she hung up.

Two hours later House limped into the hospital. With every step he cringed in pain. He never had realized how useful his cane was.

The first thing he did was he went to the clinic. He looked up at the nurse. He wrote on the check in paper, 9:30 and signed it.

"9:30, Doctor House checks in" he told her and started to limp away; he stopped a second, because of his leg, and then continued.

"Sir" the nurse called after him.

"I prefer Dr., after all that is why I went to medical school. I wanted to be able to put my title down as "Doctor", however sometimes I'll put "Divine" if I feel like it. As in "The Divine Gregory House" He said as he smiled.

"Okay then…Dr. House, it's 10:30 you know" she said pointing to a giant white clock.

House looked at his wrist watch and tapped it twice. "Oh darn thing must be broken again. Well I have to go now. I have no time to sign another sign in card. Toodooloo" he chimed as he pushed open the waiting room doors.

He went through a list of three patients and then limped out of the room. He took the elevator up to his office were he knew his staff would be waiting for him.

"Hello my fellow people, bow down because I have arrived." Foreman rolled his eyes and Cameron handed him the patient's file.

"Cuddy wasn't lying she is a stripper. A hot stripper. And what's this she's got a non diseased twin. Well, I better go see if she has any plans. Or did Chase already ask her?" House said.

"Actually she asked me" Said Chase grinning.

"Oh come on Brit. are you kidding me? Why would she ask you out?" said House annoyed. Chase glared at him.

"Sir, actually she did." Cameron said. House laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you people around here, it's either Dr or Divine. Anyways common people symptoms!"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" said Foreman.

"Did not, there's a wall there. However you can go ask the thief why I'm grumpy. I believe she likes to be known as "Lisa Cuddy" House growled.

"That's right. She told us you'd say she stole your cane"

"Well she did."

"Why don't you buy a new one?" asked Chase

"It was my lucky can! I've raised it ever since it was a little stub of wood. Now come on! Symptoms."

"Fainting"

"Coughing"

"Aching in her hand"

"Cramping in her hand"

"Is that it?" asked House as he wrote something else on the board.

"Why did you write Insanity up there?" asked Chase

"Well her twin's obviously got it. There's a chance she might too."

"Oh I get it, you're jealous" Chase said is mockery.

"Jealous of what? The way you have a way with strippers?"

"Doctor House!" Cuddy said with a booming voice as she walked in.

"Yes Doctor Thief, what is it?" he said not leaving eye contact with Chase

"You haven't finished you're clinic duty."

"Fine" and with that House walked out, glaring at Chase. Cuddy followed him to the door.

"Stop being so cruel and cold!" she told him.

"Stop stealing people's canes!" he said before limping away.

House went down the elevator and back into the clinic.

"Doctor House rechecks in at 12:45" he said

"Doctor, you never checked out."

"Right. Perfect. Who's next?" he asked as he was handed a list of patients.

He looked at his first patient' information "Ginger Renee Herethionylysomethingsomethingsomething" he called out. A girl with black make up and black clothing stood up.

He brought her into room 2. He looked at her right earring which was pierced 7 times, one which had just gotten done too.

"It's infected" he said without even asking her anything.

"That's not the problem. You see…I think I might be pregnant." She whispered.

"Yah, make sure if you have a secret you whisper it. Because these walls, they can hear EVERYTHING! And they'll tell EVERYONE! Trust me, I once told a patient that her sister and me were sleeping together…and next thing I knew the whole staff found out!" House said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny. I'm only 15!" she cried.

"I know. I can tell. You're not pregnant."

"You haven't done any tests!" the girl yelled "How'd you know!"

"Shh…remember the walls."

"Please, will you stop being so sarcastic! I need to know if I am or not!"

"The walls" he said in a sing-song voice. He then added "I told you already, I know you're not pregnant."

"Then what am I? I mean I have all the symptoms"

"No. You have all the symptoms of being confused. You're young, don't grow up too fast. Here, this is your prescription." He handed her a ten dollar bill.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"Go buy a pink shirt, a pretty one. Take out your earrings. Care how you look, and then the walls won't have anything to talk about."

The girl walked out, with out saying anything. What House didn't know was that the walls were listening or rather a certain "thief" was listening. She smiled at his kindness. Maybe House wasn't as cold as she has thought.

"Next person with a problem, who's too stupid to figure it out on there own, I'll be waiting in door number 2 for you."

Then again she thought. Maybe he is.

Let me know what you guys think PLEASE!


	2. Talking, Leaving and Speeding

Okay you guys. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, keep it up!

"Okay- who here thinks we're looking at only one dieses? House asked as he looked at his staff, he scanned the room to see any sort of hand raising motion, there was none.

"No one?" he asked "Good because you'd be an idiot to say yes. Now who thinks it's more then one diseases?" Yet again no one raised their hands. "You people are pathetic. It has to be one or the other!" House looked right at Foreman as if trying to burn holes in his face. Of course Foreman knew what was coming next.

"What do you think Dr. Foreman, or are you too scared to admit you have no idea?" House practically yelled, suddenly however his eyes lit up.

"Let me guess. You figured it out?" Asked Foreman sarcastic. House looked at Foreman with a long gaze.

"No, you did. Chase go check to see if there are any cuts or punctures under her nails" House ordered his Australian co-worker. Chase looked annoyed that once again he was chosen to go and do something. "Come on hurry up. We don't have all day." House shoed him out. The Australian half glared at him with his smoky blue eyes before he got up and stalked off.

House's pager started to beep, "My hooker just arrived, I told her 11 P.M., not A.M….sorry I've got to go meet her." With that House stood up his light brown with a touch of grey hair bobbled up and down, it much resembled him without his cane. As he left hobbling out he popped another Vicodin in his mouth.

House limped all the way down the hall. Step by step pain started to shoot more heavily through-out his leg. He stopped on a small bench and had to massage it, his leg felt better, but he felt ashamed that he had to always relay on a stupid piece of wood.

"House!" someone yelled. House looked behind him to see his best, and really, his only friend running toward him.

"James what are you doing here!" House said rather loud so he could make some passer buyers look at them. "I thought you said you were exhausted after that fun night that we had with Julie." People now stared at them fully, many raising an eyebrow or two. House just smiled while Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Hahaha, you're really funny. Maybe you should do stand up." Wilson said. "Hey do you want to go get a beer after work?"

"Are you asking me out on a date? Because if you are, I'm flattered and all…but I'm not gay. And just to let you know…I don't like Oncologist, their jobs are too depressing." House smiled up at him.

"That's really funn-Hey why are you sitting here?" Wilson asked cutting himself off as he looked down at his blue eyed friend.

"Oh they're very comfy, INCREDABLY comfy!" House joked to his friend.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope. But to answer your question I wouldn't mind a beer…or five. Meet me in the oncology lounge at 7 tonight."

"Okay, I'll- hey wait a second, how in the hell did you get a key to the oncology lounge?" Asked Wilson confused.

"You know you shouldn't interrupt yourself so much. Oh and just to let you know, you also shouldn't leave your keys out…people can take them and make copies. I mean people CAN, but it doesn't mean they will." House laughed. His friend started to walk away.

"Sorry about your patient." House called after him. Wilson turned around his blond, but sometimes brown (depending on the lighting) hair swung with him.

"How did you know that Michelle died?" Wilson asked, "That was only an hour ago, no one should really know yet."

"You're my friend, I know you. If you like a patient you drink when they die. It's not good to drink away pain."

"It's not good to use prescription drugs to kill the pain either" Wilson argued with his friend.

"Uhm yah, that's what they're there for!" House said trying to make his point.

"Not that pain. The pain you had when Stacy left, when you found she moved on, when she came to you to help her husband, when she-" he cut himself off. He could see water swarming House's beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll see you later." House hoisted himself up using the wall for support. "Bye"

He walked a little further and hit the down arrow with his hand. He looked behind him to see Wilson just standing there, House walked into the elevator, there was someone else already there. As the doors shut, House looked at the man next to him. Who was holding his stomach and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"You have an ulcer, just to let you know. Or do you already know? You should get it checked out, it can get serious. Have you ever thrown up blood? If yes then I'm positive you have an ulcer." The man looked at him like he were crazy. "Yes I am on drugs, but don't worry it's legal. You have skin cancer don't you? And you just got divorced. I bet you work hard, I bet you have a lot of stress on you too. You used to eat a lot of IBprophen didn't you?" House didn't wait for him to respond "Yep, well those cause ulcers. I could be wrong…nope you defiantly have an ulcer. Bye" House said as he hopped off the elevator.

House limped away to Cuddy's office. He was holding his leg, hoping it would seize the pain just a little bit.

"What do you want?" House growled at her.

"You need to buy a cane. You can't walk around without one. You're causing a scene. You know that!"

"No I'm not. I can if you want me to though. We can go out into that hall" he pointed outside "and I can say how I've kept our secret for three years!"

"Go buy a cane"

"You're not my mother."

"Well obviously you can't take care of yourself. I don't get you! You can make the right choice with any patient of yours, but you can't make any good medical choices for yourself!" she yelled at him.

"So you let other people make them for me. Like how you let Stacy do whatever she wanted with me after I put myself in that coma. Tell me, if she said to, would you have let her kill me?"

"No."

"I wish you would have. Because I rather be dead then having some nasty foot long scar and a stupid limp. You didn't have the right to do that!" House screamed at her.

"Yes, I did, because she said it was okay!"

"I'm taking off the rest of today!" House yelled before he limped out of Lisa Cuddy's fancy and well made over office.

He walked quickly to his Corvette, he just wanted to leave. He didn't even bother putting on his seat belt. He took off and began going 30 over the speed limit.

Review PLZ!

-Love Cristi


	3. Drunkagain

Hey ya'll…how are you? Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks. 

DRGHMDDRGHMDDRGHMD

"House!" A certain brown eyed oncologist yelled across the noise of the bar. He made his way through the people. However, since it was two o' clock in the morning, was a very fine amount.

"Jimmy boy! Come join me…come on!" A very intoxicated Gregory House yelled to his best (and pretty much only) friend. "Come on! I've only had a…few drinks. It wouldn't hurt to have just a few more while you have some" He shrieked again.

"House how many drinks _have_ you had?" said Wilson a little worried about his friend's current condition.

"He's had a lot." A bartender spoke up as he was cleaning a beer glass with a rag. "He's been here since well about 4:00. He keeps on talking to himself. Is he okay, like I mean is he right in the mind? I was going to cut him off after three more. But when he walked in he handed me four hundred dollars and said 'No matter what, just keep on filling my glass when it gets empty. Keep the change.' I told him I would, and that's what I've been doing all night"

Wilson looked over at his friend who gave him an innocent puppy dog face. Yet at the same time he didn't look like anything near a puppy, because his eyes truly said 'Please, just shot me.'

"House, come on! I'm taking you home. How many Vicodin have you had anyway? God, you're dumb!" Wilson bellowed grabbing his arm.

"Stacy! Let go of me! Stop! I don't want to look at you; I don't want to talk to you." House yanked his arm out of the strong man's clutch "I came up here to be alone. Leave me alone! You hurt me, then you hurt me even more by breaking up with me. Go back inside." House stared at Wilson.

"House stop this! This isn't real. We're at a bar; stop hallucinating, Stacy's not here!" Wilson grabbed Houses wrist, this time harder.

"I don't care if it's raining! I like it up here. Nice breeze." He said sarcastically, Wilson couldn't think of anything to say. He just sat there staring dumb founded at Gregory House. "SHUT UP Stacy! I don't run away from problems. I face them, unlike you; if there's a problem you just want to get it fixed, no matter what, no matter the consequences. Right? That's why you did this to me, you had a problem. You fixed it. I'm in hell. Are you happy?" The diagnostician yelled out.

"HOUSE! STOP THIS!" Wilson bellowed one more time. It seemed as if House's eyes regained their electric blueness.

"Wilson" he said through tears. "I need to find Wilson!" He stood up and moved to leave. Wilson grabbed his hand, softly this time.

"I'm here." He said. Wilson just started watching such a strong man as he cried onto his shoulder leaving giant damp marks, making his baby blue shirt, dark blue were his eyes were.

DRGHMDDRGHMDDRGHMD

"I'm not dealing with "Bloody Hand" girl today. I'll be in my office if you need me. If you don't, then don't bother me! In fact, go home if you want, I really don't care today!" House said as he limped in past his ducklings and into his office.

"Is it me, or has he been a lot ruder lately?" Asked Foreman playing with a clicking pen.

"He's in pain. He needs his cane back." Cameron spoke up taking a sip of her coffee, which was in a red mug.

"Bull. That's just an excuse; he's manipulated you into thinking that." Foreman countered back.

House popped back out from his office and walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. He turned around, to find three sets of eyes staring at him.

"What?" He spat out.

"Why are you wearing those sun glasses are you hung over again?" Asked Foreman, wanting him to admit that he was.

"Yes. I am." He took of his glasses. "See. Happy…I'm hung over. Now leave me alone!" He said limping back to his office. One hand holding his coffee, the other his right leg. Cameron looked around to see if anyone else had noticed what she saw.

"He was crying!" She commented yelling out loud.

"No he wasn't" said Chase.

"I didn't say "Was he crying?" I said "He _was_ crying", there's something wrong with him. Foreman you're right he's not been himself lately." Silence filled the room. Well, at least that was until Foreman decided to share the House joke that he had come up with the night before…..

DRGHMDDRGHMDDRGHMD

"You shouldn't be here today! Do you have any idea of what went on yesterday? Does getting drunk and me having to take you home ring a bell?" An infuriated Wilson yelled at a calm House.

"Yes. Oh and thanks for the ride sweetie" House said blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Look. Go home. And take off those glasses!" Wilson said snatching them from House's face. As he did he met red puffy eyes staring him back. Salty tear water framed his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Wilson said half caring and yet half mad. Then Wilson just got up and left annoyed with his best friend.

"STOP BEING SO MISRABLE! STOP WANTING TO BE SO MISRABLE!" The door slammed as he walked out. He went to go talk to Cuddy.

Who if House had scene would probably have said something like "Nice shirt, but be careful, anything lower would show your belly button"

"Lisa, we need to talk" Wilson said opening the door.

"About?" she asked standing up.

"About House. He's been crying. Did something happen?" Then Wilson turned and looked at her giant calendar. She noticed the same thing he did. They both started running to the elevator. "SHIT!" Wilson yelled as he pressed the up arrow.

DRGHMDDRGHMDDRGHMD

PLEASE review! Thanks…

Love,

ME!


End file.
